


In The Land of Giants: An Omegaverse Viking AU

by LadyUkkey, lokivsanubis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Brock Rumlow, Beta Edwin Jarvis, Beta Natasha Romanov, Beta Sam Wilson, Brock Rumlow Is a Good Bro, Currently no one from STUCKONY Has been harmed, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt Clint Barton, Infidelity, Infidelity is not with STUCKONY, Interracial Relationship, Jack Rollins is a monster, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Marvel Norse Lore, Mentions of Slave Trading, Mpreg, Multi, Mythological Inaccuracies, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, References to Knotting, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, This is almost a HYDRA Trash Type Party in Chapter 7, Viking AU, beta Ana Jarvis, historically inaccurate Viking AU, historically inaccurate historical AU, kid Harley, potential Stucky maybe...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokivsanubis/pseuds/lokivsanubis
Summary: European Nobleman Tony Stark, has his village and home invaded by savages. After being ‘chosen’ and spared he somehow bargains for the lives of his caregivers. Now they have been forced from the only home Tony has ever known and being taken across the sea to a place Tony has only heard about in stories. Tony has a secret though. He's an omega and the men that have taken him are alphas with one of them overly interested in him.What awaits Tony in the land of these tall, broad and powerful savages? Maybe it's love or maybe it's lust?Won't you come in and find out?
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Sam Wilson, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James “Bucky” Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 160
Kudos: 566





	1. First Meeting

Tony sat quietly on the back of the horse looking down at his bound hands face void of emotion. 

He refused to look back at the smoke rising from his former home. He looked instead to his left and right. At least they had survived, even if it meant he was to be some brute’s slave. For now, they were still together. He was simply thankful that Jarvis and Ana, his beloved caregivers were still alive.

Steve, the large blond alpha who had led the attack, if it could be called that. Patted the nose of the strangely furry horse towards a boat. 

“You’ve made the journey before, Corg.” The horse nipped at him.

Tony started watching the man he frowned at the invader. How could someone so brutal be so tender? He had seen men hanging by their legs from windows, as the invading party had laughed. And women raped before being killed along with the savage defacing of their church and all the gold taken before it was set alight. 

This alpha had no right being tender!

Crog nodded and patted his hooves in anticipation as he prepared to board the ship.

Tony grunted as he was roughly taken off the horses back and dropped to his feet.

Brock another name Tony had picked up through his limited conversation with the brutes, rolled his eyes, as a long-haired brunette, Bucky another alpha, shouted an order at him, seemed they had a hierarchy, typical, alphas at the top, “Board the horses.” Bucky said handing Rion’s reigns to Brock.

Brock grumbled and moved to board the horses after they greeted each other.

Tony couldn’t see much due to the fact he was the height of most of the huge men’s chests, but he heard the others complaints he just hoped the invaders didn’t decide to throw them overboard. 

The only woman Tony had seen, snapped at the one grumbling. “Don’t you dare touch the old one's Brock, they are mine now.” She eyed the long-haired brunette suspiciously. 

Bucky took Tony aboard the boat feeling Tony up and rubbing against his suggestively as he tightened his bonds. Everyone was so much bigger than Tony even the woman stood tall compared to him.

Tony shifted uncomfortably as he and his friends were tied to the mast. The things they were saying, worried Tony, he was an omega, couldn’t they smell him? Did they not have male omegas where they were from? What were they going to do? Was he going to become a breeding omega like the horrible stories… He tried not to think about it, forcing his eyes around he looked at the ship. This was like no ship he had ever seen the mast was like one solid tree! Was everything in the invaders homeland this big? The other invaders, all beta’s, started to push paddles through small slats in the side of the boat, it was smart, whoever designed it was almost as smart as him, almost. 

After settling it seemed they were off the men rowing into the vast unknown of the sea. A little bit of Tony was excited but mostly worried about what lay ahead. What would the red-haired woman do with his friends and what were the two, from what he could tell,  _ leaders _ of this group going to do with him, especially the dark-haired one. Tony was unsettled by the fact the brunette hadn’t seemed to take his eyes off Tony once since he’d been tied up. 


	2. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We arrive at the Giants homeland.

The trip was longer than Tony might have expected. 

He hadn’t talked unless spoken to, which hadn’t been often and he’d had to answer on behalf of Ana and Jarvis too. 

Their captors had kept them fed with what little scraps the giants would afford them but the last day they had been without water or food. 

The weather had gotten bitterly cold. And those bright almost glowing blue eyes had watched him the entire way. As he had shivered clining to Anna and Jarvis for warmth.

It had been unnerving. To have an alpha’s attention like that.

Finally land was on the horizon, he heard a shout from above. Tony had never been so excited and scared to see land before.

—

Bucky couldn’t help but stare at their new captee hungrily. He was starving! For more than just food. The little brunette beta was quite the catch indeed. He licked his lips, yummy.

Steve grunted next to him ruining the delicious fantasy that had been brewing. 

Alas land was near. And that meant he had to work. He’d have to assist with heaving ropes and pulling in the boat to port alongside his friends. He smiled to himself he’d had plenty of time to think about the pretty beta later. 

—

Tony noted that at the shore, although pleasant, not everything seemed joyous. People swamped the boat taking off the invaders hoard. Some items looked familiar while others clearly had not come from Tony’s village. 

Tony yelped when once again he was tied to the white horse. Someone ran up to them from the village not far from the shore. The words exchanged in a rush. The long haired brunet from before pushed the tall blond and pointed towards the huts.

Tony only caught bits of the conversation but the words were heavy, like someone had died, anger flashed across the blond’s face and he took off with the man that had rushed to meet them.

They watched the blond go, the tall long haired brunet shaking his head.

Tony watched as he called out to a red headed woman with an axe on her back holding onto Jarvis and Ana’s ropes. He handed her the ropes and Tony clearly heard the word, “ spoils” before he turned leading the white and black horse away. 

Tony quickly turned and only paused when Jarvis held up a hand. Tony had to be calm what good would it do to have arrived here safely only to be killed for angering their captors. 

“There’s no need to cry.” The long haired giant commented as they walked, there are more words but all Tony understands is the names, Natasha, Clint, warrior, large bird (?). That last word may not be right but Tony is too distraught to care. 

His friends were being taken away from him and heavens only knew what his new ‘masters’ were going to be like on dry land. Tony was trying not to think about it. 

He is pulled from his anguish when he’s suddenly airborne and thrown over the brunet’s shoulder like a sack. 

The two horses look at him curiously as the long haired brunette waves them off towards an area with other horses gathered about.

Tony held a breath as he was taken over the threshold of the hut and placed down in a surprising clean pile of pelts and fur. Nothing like his nest of blankets and down back home. But it was probably the softest thing in here, still it was barely a step up from the floor.

Two large dogs ran over and immediately began sniffing Tony. Clearly they were catching his scent.

The brunet barked a laugh when Tony yelped. 

The hounds cold noses sniffed at him through his thin clothing. It was still cold even in the home of his captor.

“Easy easy.” Tony heard the brunet say as the dogs backed away ears and tails down. Tony looked to see the brunet approaching him with a knife. 

_ And this is how it ends and his nightmare as an enslaved omega began. _

Tony inhaled quickly, closing his eyes. He should have known what his fate would be. Once they removed his clothes there’d be no hiding his gender from them. He prepared himself to be pushed down into the bed and paused when instead his bindings were cut. 

“Stay” The alpha ordered in a deep grunt almost a growl, eyeing him warily. 

Tony rubbed his wrist and took this time to ease his racing heart by looking about the hut.

The hut was tall and spacious, a lot of it open apart from an alcove and something that looked like small platforms in the side rafters. A few dishes handing up, his tired brain supplying they would be used for light. He was quickly becoming exhausted after his earlier fright.

“Out with you, go bother the horses.” The alpha snapped and the hounds took off. 

Bucky then shifted and took off his shirt, his back and chest were littered with healed cuts and nicks. Strong muscles flexing with the movement.

Tony watched as the alpha freshens himself up from a small bucket, seeming to only get off the dirt quickly. 

_ Did these people even wash?  _ Where were their baths? Tony had not gotten a good look around earlier.

Tony couldn’t handle the sheer expanse of flesh on display. At home it would have been improper for an alpha to bare himself before an omega that was not his partner like this. Even if they were master and servant. This did not stop Tony from watching the alpha. 

The man unceremoniously dropped his trousers, chuckling slightly as he caught sight of Tony staring. 

What on earth was he thinking, Tony quickly looked away catching himself. He was an omega of class and knew better than to look at another in such a way. His stomach churned in more than hunger but he was too inexperienced to understand the hunger rising in his core was more than a yearning for bread and meat.

It was at that moment the other alpha, the blond one, who had taken him chose to enter carting, what looked like an externally young child in his arms.

“She’s dead. All that’s left is this child... Born under the last full moon.” Steve said, walking in bouncing the boy. “Brock’s wet nurse has been feeding him.”

Tony sat watching the two of them, eyes noticing the baby’s light blonde hair glowed like a halo.

The alpha’s talk ignoring his presence and Tony catches bits of the conversation.

The blond seems. Unmoved by the brunet’s nudity. 

“Steve… He was alone…. No woman to look after the child?” The brunet said as he continued cleaning himself off. 

“Buck ….Full moon …. Child …. Beta servant…” 

Oh god above they thought, he was a beta. This explained the lack of pillaging he was experiencing. He had never been so thankful Jarvis had given him these old clothes to wear when the attack had started.

  
  


The other two continued talking, “We have our hands full then!” Steve said, looking at the babe. 

“He seems happy” Buck replied, “ Now the … … Beta servant …. Food?”

Tony flickered between their faces watching the looks of the barbarians but they seemed pleased the child was healthy and happy. They appeared almost like doting parents and not the murderous savages they had been just a few days? Tony didn’t know. Before. 

Steve nodded and after a few more minutes stood to take the child back to the nurse maid. He motioned for Tony to follow him knowing leaving him. 

The two alphas growled at each other at the door, clearly Buck is not happy Tony is leaving the hut. 

Tony follow’s the blond quickly into the village and they come to a large building warmed by a great fire. In this curdling was a group of omega females and some beta males caring for children of various ages. Some appear to be around the babe in Steve’s arms age and others older. The group contained people that all looked vastly different from the vikings he had seen on the boat. Some of them tanned and others with even darker skin. They had clearly taken prisoners from his homeland as well as others before. 

Steve turned handing him the child, “Phil, will show you...He is a good man. Child is mine and mine alone… Please, please look after him.”

Tony was honored and perplexed with the challenge presented, “Name?” He asked roughly.

Steven stared at Tony like he was looking into his soul. “Harley, son of Steven Rogers.” 

Steve left after that leaving him in this ‘nursery’ he supposed. He shivered, although it was warmer than the home he had been in it was still drafty.

Phill introduced himself and surprisingly spoke good English. It had made teaching him to care for Harley easier. He learned how to wrap the child properly and clean him after he soiled, how to comfort him and when to seek a wet nurse. 

Phil also helped him learn the vikings names and their place in the village, in all he was very knowledgeable and Tony’s brain worked a mile a minute to soak it all in. 

\---

Before long night fell and the sound of music and cheer reached Tony’s ears through the walls of the building. 

They were celebrating the ship's return, Phil had explained. 

Tony wasn’t sure how he felt about that. That meant they were also celebrating the raid on his home and their other conquests which also likely ended bloody and with piles of bodies. 

He didn’t know what to do. He knew his life depended on the caring of the child in his arms, the child of the man that had destroyed Tony’s entire life. Yet Harley was innocent in this.

Sometime later with the moon high in the sky and the communal fire embers smoldering low, Tony made his way to the hut cuddling the slowly drifting baby to sleep. 

Bucky rolled his eyes as Tony entered, “Put the child in his bed and come lay down.” He pointed first towards a smaller basket of furs that had appeared while they had been out, then towards the familiar gathering of furs and pelts he had been thrown on earlier that day, Buck must be calling a bed.

The bed Buck himself was currently occupying. Steve was nowhere in sight.

Tony frowned a little he had noticed this dwelling had but one gathering of pelts minus the new bundle for the baby.

Tony eyed the brunet warily, to lie with an un-bonded alpha, it would be highly inappropriate and seen as blasphemy. There was a child so surely he wouldn’t attempt anything with his beta servant right? Tony  _ tried _ to convince himself.

He quickly decided against placing Harley in his own basket and instead entered the bed with the child safely snuggled against his chest. 

Buck huffed, clearly defeated again. 

Tony was surprised the brunet seemed to be respecting his boundaries.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Buck spoke. “Who taught you our language?” 

“Myself, it was only in books.” He said looking down at Harley and smiling as the little cherub slept.

Bucky shifted leaning over to look at Tony and warmly down at the child between them, “What are books?”

Tony seemed surprised. Books where a many splendid thing and had been his life until now. He’d spent hours reading between - he had to stop himself from thinking about home and sighed thinking of the best way to explain, “Recordings of history, written in my native tongue as to teach and to be read.”

Bucky seemed to think about what he had said, his eyes moving lazily over Tony’s form and the child again, “Beta, what do your people call you?”

“Tony.” He replied quietly as silence overtook them again. 


	3. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to calm a fussy Harley at night. We meet his wet nurse and some other characters. We see who speaks English and who doesn’t.

Quiet whimpers and gentle nudges against Tony’s breast awoke him from sleep. Still mostly asleep and oddly warm he carefully rubbed the baby’s back. Cradling him closer to his chest. “Now now, Harley.” He mumbled sleepily as he tried to ease the baby back to sleep. He vaguely remembered Phil’s instruction on what to do when a baby was agitated in the night. He pat the boy’s bottom and felt it was dry. That was a good sign. 

Harley ceased gently nudging him and turned instead to loud whimpering. Clearly the child’s needs weren’t being met. 

A grunt from the brunette alpha caused Tony to rouse more. It was clear the long haired alpha wasn’t interested in hearing the child cry for much longer. 

Tony, not wanting to aggravate his captors more than necessary began to stretch. He froze when he realized he felt warm because he was in someone’s embrace. The scent of content alpha and fussy baby filled him as he came more into consciousness. He was pressed right up against the alpha’s chest. 

Tony attempted to ease the baby again from where they laid. He carefully began to raise pausing when the arm that had been slung over his waist tightened.

“...No, go...” The alpha behind him growled out. 

Tony had such a hard time understanding him.

The sound vibrated through Tony’s back and through to his chest. 

“Harley needs, move.” Tony bit out roughly, pieced together words he thought would make sense to Steve. 

Steve grunted as he moved to sit up. 

Surprisingly the brunette on the far side of the bed snored on, completely unconcerned with their noise now. Perhaps it was because he’d heard Steve talking? Tony wasn’t sure. 

Once Steve sat up he untangled his legs from Tony’s and removed his arm. He motioned for Tony to stand and rock the baby. 

Tony carefully moved to stand, rocking the aggravated baby in his arms.

Steve got up watching Tony pace trying his damndest to sooth the child.

Tony was cooing to the child, “Please shu-shushh, come on sweetie.” He was mumbling the words in English. He was trying to sooth the baby. 

Harley continued to get fussier. He was starting to wail. 

Bucky grunted again rolling over onto his stomach and covering his head with an abandoned pillow.

Tony startled when Steve rose from the bed and walked over to him. It was then Tony noticed a large axe sitting next to the bedside. His eyes were focused on it for a moment as he continued bouncing the baby. 

Tony startled when he felt something land on his shoulders. He flinched back and tightened his hold on Harley. 

Steve stood in front of him after he released the fur that was now around Tony’s shoulders. “Stop…. Tongue… Speak….” He chided before brushing his fingers over Harley’s fine baby hairs. 

The baby’s face was turning red as he continued crying. 

“Feed him…” Bucky’s voice called from the bed. “OUT!” Clearly someone had enough of the baby crying. 

Harley screamed in response to Bucky’s yelling, clearly upset now beyond soothing. 

Tony shushed him louder, he had no way of feeding the baby himself. He might be an omega but he had no way of providing that for this child. Phil had told him to await Steve’s order to have the child fed. The last time the boy had eaten was at the fire. 

“Brock… Servant and...I go…” Tony heard Steve say something to the still face covered alpha. “Come.” Steve said, pulling on the fur Tony now wore.    
  
Tony shivered as they exited the dwelling. He pulled the fur further over himself and Harley. He was partially concerned and partially curious how Steve could leave the dwelling in just trousers. He looked at the blonde’s still painted back. The dark extricate rivers of black are bold against his skin in a design that speaks of power and his status.

As they walk Tony distracts himself from the cold by thinking of his two captors. One had been quite drunk at the feast earlier. His long brown hair freshly braided and his body now clean of grim and painted in bold black lines similar to the others.

Phil had supplied that Steve was indeed the leader of their clan. He inherited the position upon the passing of his father five summers ago. He was one of only four alphas in the entire village. The other three were Bucky, whom apparently shared Steve’s bed and home. Carol, a tall blonde woman with amazing strength and presence. He had seen her at the fire congratulating Steve on Harley and his successful raids. Then there was an older female named Peggy. She had lived with Coulson for a long time but had come from his homeland. Tony hoped like Coulson she spoke English. 

Just as Tony’s thoughts drifted to the story Coulson had told him about how they had arrived here, Steve’s footsteps stopped. 

Tony looked around and realized they had walked a ways out of the village and were standing in front of a fence around another dwelling. 

Steve opened the fence and motioned for Tony to walk through. 

The growling of a large hound gave Tony pause. 

Harley was whimpering loudly in his arms. The cold had made the child at least stop wailing. 

Steve walked in front of him and shooed the dog back where it had come. Instead the dog followed them up the steps and to the door. 

Steve pushed the floor open and announced loudly, ““Brock…servant …. …. feed. … maid!”

There is a crashing sound followed by cursing, growling and then laughter from within the darkened room. 

Steve turned and pulled Tony inside when he realized he was still standing outside and then slammed the door shut. 

Brock growled angrily at the alpha’s intrusion. He was currently chest down in the classic presenting pose with another male behind him. It was a vulnerable position to be caught unaware in. The furs around their hips did nothing to hide the act they were doing. 

The male above him rolled his eyes and then his hips drawing a gasp out of the other. 

“She…child sleep…. room.” The mounting male said in a rough voice and pointed toward a door near the back of the dwelling. 

Tony did not have time to notice the differences in the structure, too busy blushing and trying to not look at the two men clearly mating on the bed. How could they just interrupt them like that? Both males seemed like betas… What was the point of a relationship like that?

He was pulled from his thoughts again by a stern, “Go...” Steve from as he pointed towards the same door. 

A long drawn out groan followed Tony as he hurried into the back room trying not to look back. 

—

Steve watched his new servant carry his son into the back room before turning back to Brock and Sam. He rolled his eyes as Brock growled again. 

“Relax, Brock.” He said averting his eyes, “Harley needed to eat. There’s no need to stop on my account, Sam.” He said pointedly keeping his eyes on the black door. 

He tuned out their activities for a few more minutes before Brock growled again. 

“You’re ruining my afterglow with your rut scent.” Brock complained. “I thought for sure you’d just give the kid to Sarah at the fire and be busy breeding that little peasant we picked up. Maybe try for an alpha heir?” 

“Sometimes I think you should just bury your cock in his mouth Sam. He says the rudest things.” Steve shot back glaring at Brock. 

Sam laughed some more as he moved away from Brock’s hips and lowered himself into bed beside the viking. It’s clear he’s comfortable there. “If the chieftain requests it?” He said with a shrug. 

“Get out of my bed!” Brock complained pushing the other towards the floor. 

Steve rolled his eyes. The whole village was already more than aware about Brock’s affections with the sibling pair they’d picked up a few summers back after raiding a port with ships from different lands. The fact was his acting fooled no one in the village but they let Brock pretend it did. 

Sam went willingly to the floor and kissed his master’s knuckles before turning back to Steve. “We’ve housed Harley since he was born. We don’t mind continuing to do so if it will be easier upon you.” He offered with a smile. 

“Stop offering things you cannot.” Brock said lazily before turning to look at Steve, “If you want we will house Harley until he no longer needs a nurse.” 

Sam and Steve both rolled their eyes. 

—

In the back room Tony was greeted by an omega female whom was already sitting up in a large bed of furs. Beside her was a sleeping baby not much older than Harley and another young boy maybe a season or so older than Harley. The omega’s appearance reminded him of Rhodey and again Tony had to remind himself not to think of home. He would probably never see it again. 

“Sarah.” She said pointing to herself, “Lev.” She pointed towards the blond boy currently sleeping, “Jody.” She pointed to the little baby asleep near her side. “Harley.” She said beginning to open her shirt. 

Harley seemed to understand immediately what was happening and whimpered loudly. The scent of milk and omega calling to him. 

Tony shushed him a little before handing him over to the woman, Sarah. 

“Tony.” He said introducing himself. “My name is Tony.” Came out very rough and stressed in all the wrong places. 

Sarah smiled. “Do you speak English?” She asked in carefully thought out words. 

“Yes,yes!” Tony said excitedly. “How do you know English?” He asked excited to finally understand more than every four words someone was speaking. 

“My brother, Sam and I are from the ships. Brock brought us here after the attack.” She explained quietly. “Now we live here.” She explained, “Sam, Brock, and me.” She explained before cooing at Harley. 

Tony looked at her chest and saw the burned mark of a slave trader there, “He owns you?” He feared the idea Steve or Bucky would brand his skin. 

Sarah shook her head and looked up to meet his eyes, “Brock did not give me this.” She soothed the back of Harley’s head, “This is from before, on the ships.” She explained quietly, “Brock is not so bad.” She explained, “How does our Chieftain treat you? And his stallion?” 

“The white horse I was tied to wasn’t so bad,” Tony replied confused, “But I haven’t seen him since we returned.” 

“Ah,” She smiled. “Not Crog. The other alpha Bucky.” She clarified laughing quietly as Tony began to blush. 

“I… I…” His thoughts were interrupted by the stirring of the small child in the bed of furs. 

“Sasaa.” The boy moaned sitting up and reaching both his arms towards Sarah. 

“Lev… … sleep.” She said reverting back to the tongue of the barbarians. 

The boy cooed at her and looked around. When his eyes settled on Tony he motioned for him to pick him up.

Tony looked at the child’s expectant face and picked him up. He was at least a season or so older than Harley but not quite three seasons.

The boy smiled staring at his face, hands feeling his strange clothes. Tony had forgotten he was still in the clothes he had been ‘stolen’ in, “Hmm I bet I smell.”

Lev turned his head cutely. The words had gone right over his head. His little nostrils flared as he sniffed at Tony. “Mama… Sasa… Mama” The boy mumbled sticking his fist in his mouth and sucking on it. 

Tony seemed very concerned, could this child be aware he was an omega? 

“You can sit. It’s going to be awhile.” Sarah explained carefully supporting Harley as he ate. 

Tony nodded sitting down and rocking the blond boy in his arms. 

A gentle knock on the door brought the two omegas out of their relative peace. It was always calming for omegas to spend time together especially in the presence of children. 

The tall man Tony had seen with Brock on the bed stood there dressed in only a pair of trousers. Like Sarah he had a matching mark upon his chest. He offered Tony a kind smile and spoke slowly, “Steve… … go … hut… Harley stay…”

Tony really wished he had understood more. 

Sarah took pity and spoke to him in a soothing voice, “Steve wants you to go back to the hut. Harley stays here with us.” 

Tony nodded his understanding. He stood moving to place the lightly dozing boy back into the furs. 

“No!” Lev complained clinging to Tony harder, “Mama no!” 

Tony wasn’t so sure he was happy he could understand the child. 

“No Mama.” Tony argued back trying to place him down. “Sleep.” 

“Papa! Mama!” Lev screamed now upsetting both the sleeping baby and Harley. 

“Lev here.” Sam said walking into the room and taking him from Tony. “Come… … Brock…” he comforted the boy carrying him out of the room. 

Sarah smiled at Tony, “You should go too. Steve won’t wait long.” 

Tony offered Harley one last rub on his head before leaving with a swift thank you to Sarah. 

Outside the back room, Steve and Brock were now standing near the door. The beta was in a pair of trousers, his strong shoulders and back on display. His body like Steve and Bucky’s covered in scars that spoke of war and trials. 

Brock was complaining as Sam handed him the crying toddler. Brock looked from the boy to Sam, then to Tony. 

Lev let out a pitiful, “Mama, Rok, Mama.” As he pointed at Tony. 

Tony did his best to shrug it off. “Confused?” He offered. 

The other three men just looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

Brock said something to the boy then handed him to Sam. 

Steve motioned for Tony to come to him. He placed the fur Tony had dropped at some point back around his shoulders and motioned him towards the door. 

As they were leaving he heard three distinct words that made his blood run cold, “.... … whore…. … pleasing… heir.” 

He did not look up when the door closed after a growl and huff from Steve. He followed silently behind the alpha.

~~~

When they returned to the hut Bucky was sitting up seemingly waiting for them. “Out for a midnight romp?” He asked curiously. “You were gone a long time.”

Steve saw through Bucky’s words, he was actually concerned. “Harley is staying with Sarah for the night.” He stretched out his arms then moved to take the fur from Tony’s shoulders. 

Bucky’s face seemed to light up at the mention of the child’s absence. 

Tony shuffled nervously trying to pull the fur closer. They were to all going to sleep in the bed, no child to stop any questionable advances.

“Come.” Steve said motioning towards the bed. 

Bucky pat the spot behind him warmly. 

Tony took a hesitant step back. 

Steve, seeming to sense his uncertainty, took several more furs from their bed and wrapped them around Tony and pointed to the only other place Tony could sleep until morning. 

“... bed… … dogs…”

Tony without another word for comfortable nestled between the two hounds he’d met earlier when he arrived at the hut. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep between the two furry beasts. 

The disgruntled growl of the brunette alpha did not go unnoticed. 

~~~

The following morning Tony awoke tucked into the bed of furs and surrounded in the scent of contented alpha. Before he could ponder his change in surroundings a small voice distracted him. 

“Mama? Mama?” A child was babbling as a small wet hand worked its way along his cheek. 

“Ah!” Tony cried, curling into himself and yet instinctively opening his arms to catch the small child above him. 

Familiar green eyes peeked out from blonde bangs. “Mama!” He cheered excitedly cuddling up into Tony’s space. 

“Lev… …. no Mama… … name is Tony.” The tall black man he’d seen the night before explained, “Tony… … Steve and Bucky…. Harley’s Mama.” 

Tony wanted to correct Sam but he still didn’t quite understand what the other was saying. What about him and the alphas? Harley’s mother?

He looked around and noted both alphas were gone. 

“Steve? Bucky?” He asked, looking at Sam and the boy. 

“Breakfast come…. …. Tony.” Sam said motioning for him to stand up. 

Tony followed slowly pausing when his stomach growled. He was indeed hungry. 

Walking up to where the group was eating Tony took them all in. Bucky and Steve sat at the center of the gathered people. It seemed like they were still partially celebrating. The paint on their arms and chests clearer now in the daylight. 

The group of betas and omegas he had seen yesterday seemed enthralled by some story Bucky was telling. Tony’s eyes raked over the well defined muscles on display as Bucky made gestures between bites of bread and meat. 

Tony’s eyes moved from Bucky to Steve. The blond was rolling his eyes as Bucky said something clearly about him. He shrugged his shoulders then looked down in his lap. Harley was covered in a new blanket and nestled protectively between his father’s muscular well defined thighs. 

Something bit at Tony’s core that was not hunger. He stopped and rubbed his stomach feeling off. His hand moved a bit lower. That was odd. He didn’t usually feel anything there outside of a heat. 

Sam turned, “Come, breakfast.” He explained again motioning for Tony to follow him around the group to Steve’s side. 

Sam and Steve briefly exchanged words before Sam departed again heading back towards the home he lived in with the boy. 

Bucky turned and pulled Tony down into his lap. 

Tony immediately tried to get up only to find a strong locking him into place between strong thighs, “... Morning … …” He said before clearly stuffing something into Tony’s mouth. 

Tony’s eyes were wide. Where had this man’s hands even been? He thought outraged as he reluctantly chewed the food offered. 

Tony tried not to focus on the fact everyone was staring at them. Tried not to notice some of the envious looks some of the other omegas were throwing him. 

~~~

After the most humiliating meal of Tony’s known life he was finally allowed to stand. Phill had come and broken up the group telling most of the others to go about their village duties. 

He had been accompanied by an older female alpha and a red headed omega. Her hair had been long and brown, it had been braided into an intricate design on her head. The red headed omega had instantly gone to coo at Harley in Steve’s arms before turning her attention to Tony. 

“Englishman,” she said clearly, “I am Angie my mate is Peggy.” She pointed, “I hope Steven and James have been treating you well.” 

Tony was amazed. She was definitely the same as these brutes and yet her English was perfect. 

“My mate teached me,” She said imperfectly perfectly, “You will learn our tongue.” She explained with a smile. 

Tony was just in shock. Where had he ended up? What kind of place was this exactly? 

His thoughts were interrupted by Steve’s voice calling to him. 

“Now… River.” Steve smiled holding little Harley.

The woman, Peggy had clearly chastised him. 

“Why?” Tony asked, confused he looked at Angie. Why did they need to go to a river? He watched them approach.

Angie chuckled, “To wash of course! Or do you wish to smell more?”

”You do not wash in a basin?” Tony was startled. They wanted him to get naked at a river in cold water?

“You need more than a basin.” She replied shaking her head. She turned and said something to her mate and the boys in their language. It was too quick for Tony to understand any of beyond, “Englishman”. 

Tony seemed uncertain and apprehensive as he was lead away from the group by Steve and Bucky. He was allowed to hold Harley which brought him calm. 

They walked down a path into the woods awhile then came to a small opening by the river hidden by trees. 

Tony was surprised when Steve stripped Harley of the cloth he had been wearing. The small child looked even smaller in his father’s strong arms. 

Tony just stood there watching.

Steve removed his pants and carefully waded into the water with the boy. He never quite let Harley get completely submerged but he did indeed clean the boy in the river. 

Tony’s attention was drawn away from father and son when he felt large hands on his shoulders. Bucky was gesturing for him to move. 

These clothes were his last line of defense against these alphas. If he was undressed and they realized he was an omega. God he could be right here in the forest. His mind began spinning. 

Bucky looked at him and rose an eyebrow. “…. Tony …. …. river…. ….” 

The fact he couldn’t understand a word of what the barbarian said wasn’t helping. 

Bucky turned away from him for a moment then stripped. He stood in his naked glory to the wilds. 

Tony’s eyes widened, well, oh my. The alpha was huge. While that heat in his core heated a bit more he was mostly panicked. 

“Come…” Bucky motioned again for Tony to undress. When he did Bucky shrugged and picked him up. 

Tony squawked alarmed as he was hoisted like a bag of flour over a shoulder and deposited into the river. 

An ungodly scream echoed through the woods and into the village from the river, followed by the deeply mirthful sounds of Bucky and Steve’s laughter. 

It took Tony a moment to realize the sound had come from him. He turned an interesting shade of red before Bucky deposited him into the river at its deepest point. 

“Oh My! Are you mad?! It’s so cold!” He screamed once he resurfaced. He froze clearly shocked by his own words. 

These alphas were his masters! They could hurt him for being mean? Oh fuck... 

Bucky looked at him curiously then grabbed Tony’s arm when it seemed obvious Tony was struggling to stay afloat. Unlike Bucky where the water came to his navel, Tony was submerged to his collarbone.

Tony immediately curled into himself prepared for a smack. The strong grip on his arm relaxed. He looked up just in time to see Bucky dunk himself into the slow moving river.

Tony stood there shivering. Clearly they were trying to kill him. He squawked again when Bucky came up underneath him. 

Tony felt a gush of slick leave his body. He let out a startled moan. 

Tony gasped as Bucky broke the water's surface beneath him. Tony’s teeth clattering together as he attempted to point a finger at Bucky, “Y-you ar-are t-t-trying t-to k-k-kill m-me.” He stuttered.

Bucky resurfaced hair loose and streaming down his shoulders, those thick black lines slowly washing away. He looked as he leaned against Tony’s legs. “Omega…” He began tightening his hold on Tony’s slim legs and a wide smile on his face. 

Tony let out a punched out gasp. Oh Gods above he knew! At that moment everything froze. 

A truly terror filled scream echoed into the village from the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Poor Tony right??


	4. The Past Is Right Behind You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some new characters and learn a bit of back story. Mind the new tags for prostitution (but it’s not tony).

Steve looked up when he heard a terrified scream. He blinked as Bucky caught Tony before the little brunette could hit the water. 

Bucky was looking at the unconscious omega quite confused. 

“Omega?” Bucky asked, shaking the poor thing. 

~ Across the sea ~

Pepper and Rhodey stood side by side looking at the devastated remains of the monastery town of Ironwill. Neither of the alphas could believe this had happened. There had been rumors of barbarians traveling down the coast but none had ever come down this far before. Not until now at least. 

Pepper didn’t have the heart to stop Rhodey when the soldier took off into the town in search of Tony. She was already preparing in her mind the message she would have to deliver when they got back to the main camp, to Lord Gregory. But first they had to find Anthony’s body. 

Through the rubble, burned out homes and the shattered remains of their church they searched together. Nothing but the trail of footprints to the shore could be found. 

Finally after what seemed like hours they arrived at the burned out remains of Ana and Jarvis’ home. The slaughtered knights at the door foreboding what was to come. 

Pepper steeled herself, prepared herself to find her friend in some horrible state. She closed her eyes and opened the door. 

It was clear the place had been ransacked, the portrait of Anthony with his brother and parents was half burned in the fireplace. Clothes that smelled of distressed omega were thrust behind the bed and the chest at the foot Jarvis bed thrown open. The home though burned and distraught, lacked blood and the scent of death. If Anthony and his keepers had been here during the raid they were not killed here not like the men at the door. 

Rhodey continued to examine the home. Books, Tony had always loved books, were strewn about the place. He leaned down and paused seeing something beneath the bed. He pulled out the book, it was a journal. Tony’s journal to be precise. He flipped through the pages until he came to the last page. 

_ I understand some of what they say. I’m going to try and negotiate for our safety. They’ve already killed the men at the door. I pray this works.  _

Where the last lines scribbled in the booklet. Rhodey took the book to Pepper and the two looked at it together. 

They had to find the survivor. These barbarians always left a survivor to tell others of their deeds. The survivor would know if Tony was with them or not. God they prayed he was. Though it would not be a better life at least he would still be alive. 

~In The Land of Giants ~

Bucky ducked his head as he was berated yet again by Angie. 

“And this is why you are still single and unmated! Why can’t you just be more civil?” She chided, shaking a finger in the alpha’s face. “You’re no better than a dog with a bone at times.” 

“Aw Angie, I wasn’t trying-“

“Don’t you ‘Aw Angie’ me nothing boy-“ she laid back into the brunette alpha. “You are just impossible.” 

Across the hut Steve sat shaking his head and trying to tune them out as he dealt with his crying child and their clan elder. 

“Give him here.” Peggy said, opening her arms to the child. 

Steve sat there amazed, as just a few moments in the woman’s arms and Harley was a sleeping angel instead of the screaming hellion he had been for the last hour. 

“It just takes practice Steve.” She said without looking up. “He has your nose and mouth…” she complimented. “But those eyes are all her aren’t they?” 

“She was a good omega.” Steve said rather removed. “She never did more than what was asked and never demanded more than what was expected.” A hand tentatively touched Harley’s head. 

“Have you grieved her?” Peggy asked, rocking the baby gently. 

“Where was there time?” Steve replied looking up from his son to Peggy. “I come home from a successful raid expecting to introduce my expectant mate to the new servant we brought her only to find… Only to be told that -“ 

Peggy made a small sound. It was an empathetic sound, “Yes but your child survived unharmed. She did her motherly duty and for that we are all thankful.” 

Steve nodded his head, “Yes, but no one knows…” 

“We have been investigating but no one knows for sure. Sam and Sarah took it upon themselves to safeguard Harley after she was discovered. They are both very loyal to you.” Peggy informed him. “It caused quite the-”

Bucky’s berating and the leaderships’ conversation is interrupted by the hut door opening. 

Natasha and Brock walked into the dwelling. Natasha removed her cloak and all but threw it at Brock. The beta male caught it with an eye roll. 

“He’s resting now.” She explained without preamble. “He is to be left alone until his heat subsides.” She adds without looking at any of the alphas in the room particularly hard. 

Natasha may have been born a beta but nothing about her said it. She was just as confident, deadly and demanding as any of the alphas of their clan. She had long since earned Steve’s respect and beaten just about every other male in the clan into submission. It had always surprised Steve that despite a long and quite intense relationship with Bucky, Natasha had taken another mate. She was treated just like one of the alphas. 

“He’s been set up in one of the heat huts.” Brock added having been through this many times before with the female omegas of the clan. “Since he’s unmated he will be watched over by Sam, Clint and a few servants.” 

Bucky growled and Angie smacked him on the arm. “That’s enough out of you. You big brute.” 

Bucky made this offended expression and looked at Steve and Peggy for some kind of defense. He received none. He then resorted to pouting which looked menacing and adorable at the same time. 

“Thank you guys.” Steve before dismissing them. He turned his attention back to Peggy and his son. 

~

Sometime after nightfall Tony startled awake. He sat straight up and gasped bringing his hands to his bare chest and started hyperventilating. He looked around and didn’t recognize his surroundings. His clothes were missing and his lower half felt like it had been stabbed repeatedly as it harshly cramped. 

“Hey there hey…” a voice spoke from under him in English. It didn’t sound like Bucky or Steve. The room also scented like stale heat and betas. 

“Stupid beta, you’re scaring him.” A familiar voice said as a door opened and closed somewhere out of Tony’s view. 

He opened his eyes, when did he close them? His eyes slowly adjusted to the dimly lit room. 

Where was he? Had they already taken what they wanted from him? Fuck why couldn’t he remember? 

“Hey, Omega calm down. That... is going to get… in the....” A more familiar voice spoke. He knew that one. It belonged to the man from before in the house with the nursemaid. 

“Brock, that is not helping just leave the water and get out.” The unknown voice chastised, still, in English. Then they switched to the viking language. “…. …. old people … … “ 

There is a grumbling and then Brock still out of Tony’s sight leaves. 

Tony is finally able to make out a person sitting to his left. He seems small for a viking but still larger than Tony. His hair is a sandy gold and his eyes a bright and alert, hazel. 

Tony moved to speak and all that escaped was a moan. He doubled over and held his stomach. 

“You know,” the beta beside him said quietly as he reached out to rub the omega’s shoulders, “I never envied heats.” He eased Tony back into laying down. “Now calm yourself. Everything is going to be okay.” 

Tony tried to sit up again when he heard the door open and close, familiar scents washed over him. The scent of Ana and Jarvi, but also the scent of  his contented alphas. 

“Calm omega calm.” The beta said running a wet cloth over his forehead. 

“Oh poor dear,” Ana’s voice sounded so worried. 

Tony tried to follow her words but felt himself drifting off again. 

The sun was just breaking over the water’s edge when Tony awoke. The gentle lines of gold and burning orange lighting up the sky.    
  
Tony burrowed further into the warmth beside him breathing in the scent of his contented alphas and feeling the gentle rise and fall of a chest beneath his cheek. 

“Hey there.” Another unfamiliar voice said as a gentle hand touched the back of his neck. “You coming out of that heat stupor now?” 

Tony groaned and pushed away from the stranger weakly. He looked down to see he had been wrapped in furs and had clearly been sleeping on this stranger. 

“I’m Clint. Thanks for asking.” The dirty blond said with a smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Tony.” 

Tony’s sleep and heat riddled brain recognized the man was speaking English but he didn’t know how to respond. Where was he? Had he been dreaming? “Wha?”   
  


“Aww, the old woman was right. You are just the cutest thing when you wake up.” Clint teased. “Come lay back down. I will summon someone to bring you breakfast.” He said getting up out of the bed and easing Tony back into it. 

Tony tried to ask questions, say something but before words could form the blond was up and out of the room. 

Tony laid in the furs provided looking up at the ceiling and wondering what had happened. He remembered going down to the river with his  alphas  masters and being thrown into the freezing water by the brunet, Bucky. His blood suddenly ran cold as a gush of slick left him.

Oh… He had a moment of freakish clarity. That’s right they know I’m an omega. He hid his face in his hands. He did a quiet and distraught inventory of his body through spread fingers. Everything hurt, which wasn’t uncommon for a heat but he couldn’t remember if anything else had happened. Had those barbarians taken the one thing he couldn’t ever replace?

~

Across the village just on the opposite end of the village from Brock’s homestead stood an isolated hut. This hut was also being illuminated by the rising sun. 

Bucky rolled over with a yawn sitting up with a quick stretch. He turned and roughly shook the person beside him awake. “I need the shirt back.” He said holding out his hand expectantly. 

The long haired brunette rolled over onto her back to face him. “Won’t you stay a bit longer? You were gone for so long.” The omega asked carefully running long slim fingers over Bucky’s broad back and shoulders. 

“It’s morning, I have to see to my duties.” He said standing up. “The shirt, Aida.” He said again, holding out his hand. 

“You know, before you’d spend all day with me and ditch your duties-“

“AIDA, GIVE ME THE SHIRT-“ Bucky all but snarled. He should have gone back to Steve already. He shouldn’t have spent the night.

“Alright alright…” The omega took off the oversized shirt that smelt like an unfamiliar omega and an old beta. “You’ll come see me again soon won’t you? You and Steve?” She purred, handing him the shirt with a pout, “You two used to come a lot before…” 

“Not likely…” Bucky replied, back still turned to her as he straightened his own trousers and moved to head out in the early morning light. 

He missed the way the omega’s hands tightened in the furs they had shared. He missed the way her knuckles turned white and the angry sneer that appeared on her face. He certainly didn’t see the way her eyes screamed that she would make him pay. 

Bucky really couldn’t be bothered to look back, his business with her was finished.

Bucky made his way back to the village in the early hours of the morning. He nodded a good morning to Sam who appeared out fetching water from the well. They were close enough Bucky could scent Tony on the beta’s skin and it made him itch. He wanted the little omega quite badly. 

“You smell like Aida. Better take a dip in the river before going to see Steve. Last night was rough on him.” Sam advised. 

Bucky nodded and detoured to the river. He thought about the talk the two of them had the previous night. 

They had talked about Ava and what their exact plans for Tony would be. Harley needed an omega to care for him. Steve needed a companion. But when it came to what Buck needed they had both been silent. They had simply sat there looking up at the moon as if it had all the answers.

Bucky had never been quiet about his feelings for Steve. Though not brothers in blood they were brothers through bond. Steve was Bucky’s only family. Steve was Bucky's leader and closest friend. He felt for Steve in a way he could feel for no other. But the feeling had never been given a name. In all their years it had never needed one.

Bucky paused in his thoughts as he stood at the bank of the river. He dropped his trousers and towed them away from the water’s edge. He stood there looking at the water as an emotion bloomed within his chest. 

Buck hadn’t thought about Steve’s mourning of Ava or of how before he’d gone to Aida’s bed they’d kissed. 

Bucky backed up a few feet on the bank then ran forward jumping into the deepest part of the icy cold river. When he surfaced with a gasp he felt like a new man. The feeling in his chest overflowing into a new conviction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betas only this world don’t react to an omega in heat... so Clint becomes the physical presence Tony needs to get through the heat but he’s wrapped up in furs the whole time. 
> 
> Let us know if you have any questions or comments :) we appreciate constructive criticism.


	5. Your Future Is Fast Approaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind the new tags :) some newbies have arrived and the plot is thickening.
> 
> Tony’s heat has ended and the seer has descended the mountain to speak with him. We get some Brock and Sam interaction within village life and some gods have arrived. 
> 
> The boys will be back together next chapter :)

Tony sat blurry eyed in bed wrapped in furs that smelt like contented alpha. He made sure to tighten the furs around his waist when the door to his room opened revealing yet again that angry looking beta, Brock.

He walked in carrying a tray with food on it. He walked over with a grunt and placed the tray down. “ Eat.” The word left no room for argument. 

When Tony looked at the tray in a daze, Brock got frustrated and pushed it closer. 

The door behind them opened and in walked a familiar scent. 

Tony’s head perked up at the scent. He let out this pathetic whine. 

Brock rolled his eyes and turned to the old woman. “Omega…. food.” He pointed before taking his leave. 

“Oh Tony…” Ana said quietly walking over to the bed and patting her young charge’s head. He whined still like he was a little boy again. “You’re going to be alright Tones.” She promised taking the cup of water and bringing it to his lips. “Come drink this. We’re through the hardest part.” She encouraged him. 

Tony nodded and drank a bit of water before resting his sweaty brow against Ana’s neck. It was just like when they were at home. Ana and Jarvis always took such good care of him. He’d been forced to live in that little town because of his designation. 

The memories of his brother tell him. The fear he’d felt when he realized he’d be alone after his parents died and his brother’s rise to power. But Ana and Jarvis had gone with him. Given up everything in the capital to be with him. God this heat delirium was making him think about all sorts of things.

“Come on Tones, don’t go to sleep yet. You need to eat.” She encouraged him gently, bringing a bit of bread to Tony’s lips. 

Tony tentatively took a bite and was excited he didn’t want to throw it right back up. He finished the bread in Ana’s hands and remained close to her. Between the scent of his contented alphas around him and her familiar scent he was lulled back to sleep. 

Tony awoke again to a quiet conversation. He noted the absence of pain in his abdomen and distinct feeling of being clean. Someone had definitely bathed him while he was asleep. His back was turned to the other occupants in the room but the scents and voices around him were familiar. 

“He’s quite the precious thing.” Jarvis’ voice sounded from behind him. “The child is very healthy.” 

“Yes,” Clint’s voice replied. “Harley looks a lot like his parents already. But Steve will have to try again. Betas cannot inherit the clan.” 

“So the rules here aren’t so different from England?” Jarvis replied, “Ah sorry, sorry.” He mumbled when a baby fussing sounded. The baby quieted a few moments later. 

“You think he’ll be back to himself today?” Clint asked, the sound of a chair creaking against the floor echoed in the room. 

“His fever has already stopped and he should be waking up soon.” Jarvis replied. “I’ll hand you the young charge, back and go check with Ana and Natasha. I’m sure he’ll be hungry once he wakes.” 

“No,” Clint said, moving around behind Tony. “I’ll take Harley back to Joni and Sarah. You stay here with Tony. I will be back.” 

“If you are sure.” Jarvis replied. 

There was some shuffling before the door to the room opened and closed. 

Tony waited a few minutes before turning slowly in the bed to look up at his caretaker. “Mornin’ Jarvis.” He said quietly, feeling more like himself than he had in recent days. 

“Good Morning, Tony.” Jarvis said standing up and going over to the bed and covering Tony again with furs. “How are you feeling?” 

“How bad was it?” Tony asked right to the point. “Was it horrible?” 

“You don’t remember?” Jarvis’ voice was gentle as he spoke. Tony was grateful. He didn’t want one of these barbarians to tell him about what had happened when he was discovered. He wouldn’t trust anyone’s word about what happened except Jarvis and Ana. 

Tony shook his head, “Last thing I remember is being in the river…” 

“Ah, yes after the celebratory breakfast.”Jarvis replied knowingly. “You went down to the river with this clan’s leader and his brother.” 

“They’re brothers?” Tony asked squinting to see if he could see a resemblance in his mind's eye. 

“In bond, like yourself and Sir Rhodes.” Jarvis explained with a sad smile. 

Tony nodded understanding and took a moment to think of Rhodey. He was thankful Rhodey hadn’t been there when their town was attacked. He hoped his friend would live a long and happy life, even if he would never see him again.

“Not long after you left there was a profound and terrified shrieking coming from the river. Several betas including Miss Natasha went to investigate.” He pat Tony’s shoulders warmly. “The two alphas were quite concerned over you. You could have drowned, you know, passing out in the river like that!” Jarvis sounded like he was scolding Tony. Just like a parent would his wayward child.

“How bad was it?” Tony asked again, “I don’t remember anything.” He always figured his first knotting would be one to remember. Not that these barbarians owed him anything. 

“Nothing happened Tony.” Jarvis said, patting his charge’s head and stroking his wavy curls. “Nothing happened at all. The betas brought you here and the two alphas were taken elsewhere. From what I heard the big brunet got quite the earful from an omega.” He offered the boy a smile. 

“So nothing happened?” He brought the furs tighter around himself. It smelled like them. He found himself purring. If nothing happened why did he feel like they were already his? He frowned maybe Ana would know...

Before Tony could ask for more information, there was some commotion outside the heat hut, it sounded like shouting. Most of the voices didn’t sound familiar at all. 

A moment later Clint reappeared in the doorway, “There’s nothing to worry about Tony but the Seer is here to look you over.” 

  
“The Seer?” Jarvis asked confused. 

  
“Yes, place on that omega gown we left for you.” He pointed to the brown tartan like material hanging loosely over a stool, “Hurry now, he won't wait.” 

Tony dressed with Jarvis’ assistance and leaned on the older male for support. While the heat was over his energy was still low. His legs shook trying to hold him up. 

They walked through the small hut and came to the door leading outside. Tony opened the door and paused looking at all the people gathered around. It looked like half the village was here. 

Standing just below the dwelling’s porch wearing a black cloak with a large hood stood the seer, they were holding an intricately carved staff and was an omega. He was shorter than most of the town's occupants and seemed a little older than Tony. His face was covered in a dark face paint as were his hands. On his shoulders stood a large hawk and by his side the largest black wolf Tony had ever seen. 

“I…. with … omega alone!” His voice was booming over the clamoring of the group. “You will...the Gods’ message...village.” He dispersed them all with a quick wave of his hand and then turned, coming close to the entrance. 

“He wants to meet with you alone Tony. Good luck.” Clint said before making Jarvis move away from him. 

The other omega smiled knowingly and offered Tony his arm before they entered the heat hut again. 

The large wolf and eagle stayed standing watch at the door. 

—- 

Meanwhile across the village rumors were already spreading. The seer had come down from the mountain, there was a new omega male in the village, was the leader looking to remarry so soon? Would he fight his best fighter for the rare omega male they’d discovered? Would he go with the seer himself?

Sam rolled his eyes so hard he got quite the nasty glare from a fellow beta. They amongst others that were bathing their young charges in the river. Sam was quite happy to not be a member of the gossiping mothers’ friendship circle that met through the village. For one, he was no mother and for two, their opinions did not matter to him in the slightest. 

He was happy to keep to himself and his little family on the homestead, but for Lev’s social skills he had to attempt socializing. Which meant communal bathing and spending time with other young children and their caregivers in the village. He couldn’t afford for Lev to end up like Brock, socially stunted and rough around all his edges. 

Lev, seeming to sense something tried to grab Sam’s attention and took a tiny hand full of water splashing it at the man then started laughing. 

“Oh so now you have jokes too?” He asked, tickling the boy. 

Lev laughed and wormed his way into Sam’s grip resting in his arms. “Papa, food food.” He mumbled, placing his hands near his mouth, “Mama?” 

“No.” Sam scolded, removing the boy’s hand. “Let's go see Sarah and Joni.” He offered not wanting the boy to place his hands into his mouth. 

They came out of the river, Sam holding the little pale child closer. The contrast in their skin was evident as Sam stood on the banks. Sam dried the boy and placed him into a children’s gown then pulled on his own pair of trousers. Both garments were decorated in a similar design depicting a series of swirls and lines. The mark of this clan and the mark of Brock’s family. It told anyone who saw them exactly whom they belonged with.

“Papa…” Lev mumbled reaching out to be held. 

Sam picked up the boy. “Come let’s see what news has reached your brother’s ears shall we?” 

Lev smiled excitedly tightening his grip around Sam’s neck. “Roc!” He exclaimed as they began to leave the river. 

Sam nodded as they left at the gossiping mothers in the river still splashing with their little children. He did not have time for their jealous glances and poisonous words. He bounced Lev in his arms as they walked through the village. He did prefer living in the isolation of the homestead versus the general village. The privacy it provided allowed for his more privileged lifestyle. 

Though at times he was nothing more than a glorified babysitter. There were days he was all the protection for an omega in heat, the only one they could depend on in their weakest of times. And even still there were times like now he got to be more than he ever thought he could be again. 

Sam thought back to the trials he and Sarah had lived through before arriving at that fateful port town. The memories awakened by Lev’s tiny hand upon his bare chest. The marred brand upon his skin. The remains of a twisted octopus’ tendrils wrapped around menacing looking eyes in a circle with a star above it. 

To be born into such a proud tribe with such a promising future, only to have it turned to ash by those slave traders. To go from freedom to bondage and know then so many miles from home he would have never hoped for freedom again. All he could do was stay with Sarah. That proved to be quite the obstacle within itself. 

He is brought from his musings by the sound of familiar footfalls. Even here in the village during the rush of the morning Sam would know those footsteps anywhere. Seven winters together told him exactly who was approaching. Lev’s excited squawking was also a clear indicator. 

“How long does it take to perform a simple task? I asked you to bathe the child in the river.” Brock said walking over and looking Sam right in the eye. He sounded cross but this was just Brock’s default outdoor setting; grumpy, snippy and on guard. 

Sam never got tired of looking into Brock’s eyes. For so long no man would look him in the eye because he was beneath them. Though _slightly_ menacing at times, Brock definitely treated him as an equal. He was not property, nor animal but a man of equal status. 

“Yes, yes. He’s clean can’t you see?” Sam asked moving to hand the child over and taking the bag Brock had been holding in one fluid motion. They had done this so many times. “So what news have you?” 

Brock took a moment to situate Lev on his shoulders before looking to Sam. “We need firewood. Now that the omega’s heat has subsided I will be going hunting with the next party. I expect you to watch the home.” He explained as they walked. 

Sam did not comment about the excess of kindling and firewood. He and Sarah had already collected from the surrounding woods back at home. He already knew ‘firewood’ was just some excuse Brock had made up to come look for them in the village. The Viking beta never liked them to be far out of sight when he was around. He just preferred they all stay on the homestead, but that wouldn’t do for Lev’s socialization. 

Sam nodded carrying the firewood Brock purchased. He carried the bag of wood easily with one arm leaving the other free. 

Once they left the main village and began on the path to their homestead, Sam couldn’t help but smile as he felt the warmth of his lover’s hand in his as they walked side by side with their child babbling happily. 

While coming to this land has been frightening in its own way, the benefits of it were worth it. 

— 

Tony stared at the large omega sitting across from him at the small table in the heat hut. His cloak was dark and the hood covered his face in shadows. 

“Bruce,” He pointed to himself, then he pointed to Tony, “Name?” 

“Tony,” Tony replied pointing to himself, “Small talk.” He explained. 

Bruce waved a hand and reached into his cloak, he pulled out a silver torc and placed it on the table. The torc was circular and decorated in waves and swirls, the closure appeared to be two balls that came together with a chain. He motioned for Tony to take it. 

“Oh no… I couldn’t.” Tony said looking at the clearly high priced item. He smiled politely and tried to turn the seer down again. 

The seer huffed and stood roughly removing his hood in the process. His hair is short with a light curl. He walked back to the door opened it and pulled the black hawk inside by the foot. 

The bird squawked indignantly and ruffled its feathers before mounting itself on the back of a chair. The seer motioned towards Tony and then back to the hawk. It was like the two were having some kind of conversation. 

_ And this is where I discover they sacrifice virgin male omegas _ …. Tony thought dramatically as the seer and the hawk continued to look at each other, the torc still visible in the seer’s hand. He looked down at the table awaiting his fate. 

“There, there little omega…” A new voice whispered as a pale hand came into view just over Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony looked over with a gasp of surprise tumbling off the chair. Standing behind him was a tall thin man with long black hair and regal features. He was wearing a green robe embroidered with gold and pressed with jewels. He didn’t have a scent at all. 

“No need to be afraid.” The newcomer said in perfect English, not a hint of accent or sign of disuse. 

“Who? Where?” Tony looked up to see the Seer was still standing where he had last stood but the black bird had disappeared in its place sat a woman. The woman had long braided hair with deep olive toned skin. She was dressed in a washed ivory and a metal chest plate and brown trousers, legs crossed high at the knee. The boots on her feet were heavy looking and around her neck was a scarf of black feathers. She was like no woman Tony had ever seen.

“Ah yes, your people are not used to the Gods being amongst them are they?” The newcomer asked. “I am known as Loki, God of Tricks and if you cross me Misfortune,” He smiled, “Put on the torc so you will be able to converse easier with your new people.” He advised. “Anthony Stark, child of a crown, you are never going to return to your homeland.” His voice warning and honest in his statement.

Bruce came over again offering the torc. 

Tony was so confused. How did this person know his name was Anthony Stark? No-one here could possibly have known that. Ana and Jarvis would never have told any of these barbarians he was a child of the crown. 

“Don’t be afraid Anthony.” The woman chimed in. “You’re bound to push the poor boy into an early grave and where will that leave us?” She rolled her eyes and walked over helping Tony back into his chair. “His poor heart is beating like a scared rabbit.” 

“Where… who?” Tony felt like he was going to pass out. He could see the black creeping into his vision. 

“There’s no need to be afraid Anthony.” The woman continued. “My name is Valkyrie and I am the demi goddess of Battle and Victory.” She turned, “Brucie please put the torc on Anthony so when he wakes up you can have a real conversation.” 

The seer nodded. 

Before Tony could say anything the darkness closed in. 


	6. The Enemy is All Around You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is getting along well in the Land of Giants. His friends are mounting a rescue perhaps and another clan is coming to cause trouble. What’s going on with Tony’s relationship with Steve and Bucky? What’s going on between Steve and Bucky? 
> 
> Buckle up the action is rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update. We apologize read (I loki) apologize since I’ve been sitting on this chapter for awhile. Lady Ukkey and I were in discussions or a while about where we wanted this AU to go and now we have a direction. Please enjoy :)

It had been three months since Tony had arrived in the Land of Giants.

He had made friends with the resident seer and apparently the Gods that protected this land. 

He was currently making his way back through the woods from Bruce’s home at the base of the mountains. As he walked he remembered quite the stir his arrival had caused. He remembered Bruce informing the village that he had been expected and that his arrival meant great prosperity was coming to this village and its people. After those words the villagers seemed more receptive to him. The Gods of this land had given him a torque that allowed him to communicate more effectively with the vikings and it assisted him greatly with surviving here. 

Tony fingered the torque around his neck with one hand while the other held onto the pack holding Harley to his back. The blonde baby dozed after a fun day of playing with Bruce’s spirit friends. To the boy they were mere animals but Tony could see them for their true form as they had ‘gifted’ him with sight. Something only male omegas were  _ apparently _ capable of being given. 

The three Gods that spent the majority of their time in this land Loki, Thor and Valkyrie had each already given the small blonde beta unmentionable blessings. It seemed like his father, he would be favored by them as well. 

“Don’t play with that child. It is irritating.” Loki scolded. 

Tony looked over to see the large black wolf walking beside him with fierce green eyes. Not long ago he would have been scared of such a creature but Tony has learned to differentiate the Gods from other animals in the forest. 

“As if any animal in this forest would touch you under our protection.” Loki scoffed. 

“I can think of a few such beasts.” Valkyrie’s sounded from above. 

Tony looked up ahead and then quickly lowered his head to hide his smile as the path to the village came into view. 

Bucky was standing at the clearing of the woods on the way back to the village. He was leaning up against a tree trying to look casual as he looked down the path for Tony. 

Loki rolled his eyes, “Humans…” 

“Come, annoying God of Trickery we should be getting back.” The bird high in the sky called with a fierce cry. 

Loki stopped walking beside the human and turned, “Don’t get into too much trouble now.” The God warned before running back down the path from which they’d came.

Tony worked hard to hide his blush as he continued down the path alone. 

“Ah, there you are Tony.” Bucky smiled wide when the omega approached. “Did you and Harley have a good time?” 

Tony nodded, “Steve isn’t here?” He lightly scented the area and sighed when he realized the faint hint of Steve’s scent was from Bucky’s own skin and the hint of him having been here this morning. 

“I’m afraid our fearless leader has chieftain duties to attend to.” Bucky said as he moved to escort Tony back to the village. They had visitors from a familiar clan arriving today and Steve did not wish Tony to be alone once he was back from the woods. 

Tony had taken well to Steve over the last few months. The blonde was a fair enough master and only made reasonable requests of Tony. He had yet to use his alpha nature to force Tony to do anything, instead preferring to ask politely. They had bonded over the rearing of Harley and Tony found his presence comforting. 

Bucky on the other hand. Tony was not completely sure where he stood with the alpha. The brunette often made advances towards him. Using Harley as an excuse to hold his hand or carry him about. Tony pretended not to notice the scenting in his nest back in their dwelling. 

“How was your visit?” He asked again, smiling politely. 

Tony did notice in recent weeks Bucky was trying to have more polite, ‘get to know you’ conversations instead of just glaring at him with that hungry expression on his face... He wondered about the change but did not broach the subject with anyone.

He turned as they walked. “It was a good visit. Harley is almost ready for solid foods completely.” He smiled softly thinking of the child. He would have to find another excuse to see Sarah, little Jodi and Lev once Harley no longer needed a wet nurse.

“That’s good.” Bucky said as they walked closer to the village and Brock’s homestead. 

Tony was so busy trying not to focus on Bucky, that he stumbled over a tree root. 

Before he could fall he found himself pulled onto a strong chest and engulfed by the scent of  his alpha. 

Tony quickly placed his hand on Bucky’s chest and groaned at the effort. 

Bucky looked at him and their faces were so close. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” Tony admitted trying to recover quickly. 

Bucky was about to say something else when a loud shriek echoed from Tony’s little charge. The almost tumble had jarred him from his nap and he was clearly furious. 

Tony moved quickly un-wrapping the material holding Harley in place to smooth him around to his front. He started to rock him steadily looking down at the blonde locks smiling, Tony never thought he’d adore someone so much but he did. 

He missed the way Bucky’s eyes held slight jealousy at the interaction and only thanked the alpha as he helped re-adjust the bindings so that Harley fit snugly against his chest, it was less comfortable for Tony this way but they would be home soon.

~~~

Knight Rhodes groaned loudly next to his leader and regrettably, a friend as he watched as a goat with an ostentatious silver necklace was being drawn onto their boat, “Lord Stark, a goat…”

Gregory held out a hand looking entirely bored with the situation, “Well it's to be expected, a trade.”

Next to the blonde Lord, his tall greying haired companion huffed, “And he’s probably been sullied by those barbarians, you saw what they had done to the village. I believe Anthony will look far worse,  _ if _ he’s even alive.”

Gregory grunted at that, however annoying, Anthony was his younger brother. Only he had the right to do with Anthony as he pleased…And what he pleased had been a marriage arrangement. That deal was dead now even if Anthony by some miracle was not.

A fiery haired knight approached walking down to their small gathering, eyes squinted and mouth pinched, as she also took stock of the goat bleating un-comfortably.

The companion to the King looked over at the knight raising a brow, before he could answer Gregory spoke up at the approaching few, “Ah, Miss Potts.” 

The fiery haired knight turned to the gentry, bowing slightly, “M’lord, Lord Strange,” They each nodded “James…” 

Gregory turned to address royal knights Rhodes and Potts, “As I cannot spare anymore men for this potentially pointless search party, I do hope you find my brother alive and whole and you will bring him back here to us regardless of the condition he is in. Let him know I will be fine with him growing old unmated in our childhood home if that is what’s required.” 

Stephen rolled his eyes. “Send word when you have reached the Viking homeland. If you think you need military assistance to bring Anthony back, send word. We will be waiting.” 

The two knights nodded to the Lord and Stephen before taking their leave to their ship. Their crew was small but it was a crew they could trust. They just hoped they would get there in time. So much time had already passed before traders from the north mentioned a young Viking chieftain had a slave that looked a lot like Lord Stark’s brother.

~~~

Steve sat stone faced at the table directly in front of the rival clan leader. It had been two months since the traders from the far North had gone. They had done well trading some of their stolen treasures for livestock, cloth and other materials the village needed. 

But now here he was in yet another negotiation with the insufferable HYDRA clan leader. She was threatening to encroach on his territory. Steve would prefer to resolve this without bloodshed. Things had been quiet long enough and his clan currently wanted for nothing. Fighting with her was the last thing on Steve’s mind. In fact a certain little omega was very much on his mind. 

The alpha woman cracked her knuckles, “If you leave the northern part of the river I will not progress any further into your lands.” 

“If you attempt to take the northern part of the river, Sue I will consider it an act of war.” Steve warned her, “This territory is mine, won by my family and protected by me.” 

The blonde woman smiled, “Come Steve we both know if you went to war with me you’ll lose more than just the northern river. There are so few alphas in your village left.” She signed, “And now that Ava is gone why should I continue to honor peace? When you have done nothing to bring my little sister’s murderer to justice?” 

Steve felt his hackles raise, “I was not here when she died. You think I haven’t been looking?” 

“That’s not what I hear?” The blonde woman’s eyes narrowed, “Perhaps that little omega boy you’ve picked up is taking up more than just the care of your son? Maybe he can be an equal trade?” 

Steve bit back a growl, Tony wasn’t some bargaining chip, “Tony is not on the table.” 

Sue smiled at him, “Ah Tony, that’s a cute name.” She moved to stand. “We will resume talks in a few days. I think Jack should hear what you have to say. For now we will split the northern part of the river.” 

“If you step one foot into the northern part of the river it will be seen as an act of war and we will take action.” Steve snarled at her retreating back. 

Sue did not reply as she left his tent and went to her men and horse. As they rode out of the village she noted the little brunette omega holding a baby standing beside the imposing figure of James Barnes. James had shouldered him away from her sight but she already knew. That little omega would be hers. 

She turned when a growl sounded to her left, “Relax Ward you’ll get a chance at him eventually. We’ll go back and retrieve Jack. I’m sure he’ll have lots to say about Steven’s new omega.” 

She would crush Steve’s village and take this all for herself and there was nothing he could do about it. It was always destined to be hers favored sons aside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Characters: 
> 
> Sue Storm (Hydra Verse inspired)   
> Jack Rollins  
> Grant Ward
> 
> ** are you excited? **


	7. We Are (Not) Savages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is home from the meeting with Sue and things become tense. Tony is sent to the safety of Natasha and Clint’s home. Bruce is making his way to the village and carries an interesting message for Sam. We learn some back story about the two villages and then we meet the villain of the story Jack Rollins. 
> 
> The action is really ramping up. 
> 
> Mind the Tags there are new tags. 
> 
> The end of this chapter has head induced highly questionable dub con involving an omega who is NOT Tony and the alpha Jack Rollins. If that makes you uncomfortable please do not read after Sue returns to the village. Just skip to the end and read the last paragraph. More in the end notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the chapter summary there’s is DUB CON in this chapter at the end. 
> 
> IT DOES NOT INVOLVE ANY STUCKONY CHARACTERS.

Tony watched Steve walk into their home. The alpha looked agitated. He first dunked his head into the open bucket of water and then over to scent Harley. 

The baby cooed lovingly at his dad and placed his little hands on either side of the blonde alpha’s wet face. The alpha gave a playful growl to the baby turning his head and taking one of the boy’s small hands into his mouth. Harley squealed in delight before breaking into bubbly laughter.

In moments like this Steve seemed very human and nothing like the savages Tony had originally thought these Vikings to be. It made his heart conflicted. He had already given up ever being free again but his life here was not so hard. Repetitive, yes but it was almost routine now and sometimes joyfull. 

Bucky took this moment to come over and scent the other alpha almost aggressively, “What did Sue want?” He asked without a formal greeting. He would have preferred to be at the meeting with Steve but making sure Harley and Tony arrived home safely took priority. 

“The northern part of the river.” Steve replied leaving the part about her request for Tony aside. There was no need to enrage Bucky with the thought of their Tony being taken away. It would happen over their dead bodies. 

“The northern part of the river?” Bucky repeated with a growl. “We would never agree to that. Our fathers fought for the northern part of the river. We’ll never give it away.” 

“Of course not. She’s upset about Ava.” Steve replied, rubbing Harley’s head again. “I need you to go out and assemble the others for me and make sure to bring Sam and Clint along as well.” He said this time nuzzling the boy’s head. “Buck, times may become hard again. For the village's safety we all need to be on the same page.” 

Bucky nodded, “Nothing will happen.” The brunette alpha turned to go. “Tony keep the food warm I’ll be back with guests.” The brunette then left the dwelling without another word or a cloak. 

Tony shivered just thinking about how cold it was away from the hearth much less outside. 

Steve finally walked over to Tony and smiled at the omega tending to the stove. “I see Phil has taught you well.” The alpha praised as he smelt the cooking hen on the hearth. 

“I try.” The omega said cheeks a bright red color, not from the cold. 

Steve smiled, he leaned forward and unintentionally scented the omega. He was taken aback when instead of moving away Tony purred slightly into his scenting. 

The two of them froze for several seconds. Tony’s smaller hands had found their way to Steve’s chest and his neck was arched just slightly. 

Steve felt the urge to claim. 

The two broke apart when Harley’s giggling call for Steve brought them back to the moment. 

Steve backed away several feet and paused, “Tony I…” 

Tony didn’t say anything for a moment and then started softly, “Um… Do you need me to prepare anything extra for your guests?” 

Steve nodded then shrugged, “Um no. I’ll send you away with Sam once he arrives.” He explained. “Thank you Tony.” He added before going back to playing with Harley as if the awkward scenting had never happened. 

A little while later, Bucky returned with the heads of several families from the village. Some of them are familiar faces others are merely village members to Tony. 

Carol walked in first signaling her arrival with a knock. 

Close behind her was the mated pair Angie and Peggy. 

Natasha and Brock arrived together with Sam and Clint following close behind. 

Steve took Sam and Clint’s arrival as a sign to send Tony away. Sam took the omega with little question and led him and Harley out of their home flanked by Clint. 

The alphas and head of family betas were making small talk as they awaited Steve’s news. 

Tony did not question why Sam and Clint were escorting him together or why they weren’t going towards Brock’s homestead. 

“Don’t worry Tony,” Sam began seeming to sense Tony’s hesitation, “We are going to Natasha and Clint’s home. You’ll wait there with Sarah, Jodi, and Lev.” He explained.

Clint nodded, “Yep just a quick drop off then we’re off to fetch the seer.” He added as they walked through the center of the village.

Tony seemed alarmed, he and Bruce had spoken earlier. The seer had mentioned he’d see Tony later but he hadn’t thought it would be so soon. He really needed to learn to take Bruce’s words more literally. 

Over the last few months Tony had spent quite a bit of time in Natasha and Clint’s home visiting with Ana and Jarvis. He was very grateful to the Gods that they had given Ana and Jarvis such kind masters. Jarvis often joked that caring for Tony had been more difficult than their new tasks about the Natasha and Clint dwelling. 

Jarvis and Ana greeted them when they arrived. The older woman hurrying Tony over to the fire and fussing over him and Harley. 

Lev was already entertaining himself with a spoon and a bowl. The boy waved at Sam but otherwise continued mixing whatever was in the bow babbling to himself.

Jodi was resting in a wrap on Sarah’s front as she sat beside Lev helping him mix the bowl.

Tony didn’t notice when the beta’s left. He tried to calm a restless feeling that had come over him by caring for Harley. 

While the little boy was feeding with Sarah, Lev took the opportunity to snuggle up to Tony. The boy's big green eyes sparkled as he babbled mostly to Tony pointing every once and a while around the room. 

Tony smiled and listened to the boy as they continued to wait in the house. 

~

Meanwhile across the village the meeting in the chieftain’s home was growing tenser by the minute. 

“Rogers, we all know they’ll want more than first blood.” Brock stated the fact. “When we broke their trade routes, it took more than first blood and the meeting of elders.” 

“Things might not be so tense had you not taken Ward’s eye last spring?” Another viking replied. 

Brock turned and looked the other beta in the eye, a possessive killer intent clear in his eyes, “And now you all know what happens when you touch what belongs to me don’t you?”

There was silence after that. Much like Natasha, Brock was also born a beta and into one of the oldest families in the clan. He was the last of his people but like his alpha mother before him he was quick to anger, possessive and brutally efficient in battle. And just like Natasha he was one of the few betas that was respected similarly to an alpha by most of the others in the village.

Both villages had witnessed the fight between the former trade partners. With Brock’s victory over the alpha Grant Ward he had won the right to their previously shared trade routes as retribution for damages done to Sarah. It had been a brutal fight that extended past first blood and ended with Ward losing an eye. It is arguable Brock might have killed Ward if Jack had not stepped in to separate them allowing the fight to be a loss for HYDRA. 

“Now isn’t the time to dwell in the past.” Peggy called their attention forward. “We will await the seer and what he has to say. It’s best not to speculate until he’s conversed with the Gods directly.” 

Bucky did not like this one bit. He felt like Steve was keeping something from him and he didn’t like the fact Tony wasn’t here, it made him uneasy and ~~anxious~~ , ~~alpha’s didn’t get anxious~~. They’d have to talk about it after meeting with the seer. 

~

Sam was a bit unnerved by the fact the seer met them halfway between the mountain base and the village. 

The large omega had greeted them with a somber smile traveling as always with the large black wolf in tow and fearsome looking bird on his shoulder. He had not seemed the least bit surprised at seeing them. 

He had looked at the two betas and shaken his head saying to no one in particular, “Are you sure? This is really what you want?”

Clint had looked at Sam clearly wondering if they should answer him. 

Then the omega looked them up and down, “Before we go, I must tell you something.” Bruce looked pointedly directly at Sam. 

Sam pointed at himself, “Me?” 

“Yes. When the child comes, and you will know the child when you see them. They are going to bless the home you share with your mate with more prosperity than the last. Not every village, much less a family is typically blessed with both fortune and luck.” 

“Mate? I’m not mated.” Sam replied, making this noncommittal gesture. 

Clint raised his eyebrow, “Oh so what’s that you have going on with Brock and Levoy?” 

“You and I both know Brock,” he paused and bit out the words, “owns, Sarah and I…” 

“There’s a difference between a mate and a bed warmer and you know it.” Clint reminded him.

“Your mate’s bad acting fools nobody.” Bruce informed him. “Both of you are well aware of that. And the child is very excited to join your-“ 

“What child?” Sam asked as if hearing this for the first time.

Bruce sighed a little, “The child that’s coming thanks to your personal invitation. The invitation of both you and your mate.” Bruce replied, “They will be the first of several children.” He looked off again in the distance, “Yes several children are just waiting for the right opportunity.” 

Sam and Clint both knew better than to discredit what the seer was saying but this whole conversation was entirely too strange. 

“So,” Clint wanted to change the subject, “you knew we were coming?” 

“This event is long overdue.” Bruce replied patting the wolf beside him on the head. “Steven wants a word about the outcome I suppose?” 

Clint nodded, “More than likely.” 

“Then let’s be on our way.” Bruce replied as they walked back towards the village. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


In the HYDRA village located further east of the mountain, Sue and her entourage were arriving. 

Their village, unlike Steven’s village which was near the coast, was a harsher environment; colder and pushed further up into the mountains. 

Sue knew many of the villagers longed for the warmer days when they had shared the lower village. Back when the main family was unified. 

She dismounted her horse and walked towards the home she shared with her husband. It had annoyed her beyond no shadow of a doubt that Jack had not accompanied her to the village for the initial visit. Not that she needed him she would just rather have had his support with the ordeal. It gave the appearance of unity even if like her sister’s marriage it was all a sham. 

The requests had been benign. Their people did not need the northern part of the river but to have it would put them in a better position. In reality this was revenge, for a life wasted. Ava did not deserve to die the way she had. She had her doubt Steve was doing everything he could to find her killer. Of all those bastards in that village one of them had taken her little sister’s life and they would pay. 

Sue walked through the flap of animal hide and was smacked with the thick carnal scent of omega in heat and a rutting alpha. Of course Jack would bring an omega in heat to their home while she was away. A wolf knows a dog when she sees one, much less when she’s married to one for political reasons. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

But nothing prepared her for the bile that raised into her throat nor the anger that threatened to overtake her. 

There in the bed sweating and moaning like a whore was Johnny and above him thrusting his hips like a dog in heat was Jack. 

The growl that ripped through her throat made them both give pause and turn to look at her.   
  
Johnny let out a desperate moan as Jack’s hips stuttered to a halt his knot clearly lodged inside the omega. 

“Shut it omega whore. If you want more pleasure you’ll have to get it yourself.” Jack smirked at Sue knowing he’d left the young omega unsatisfied. “Hello Darling.” His voice dripped with sarcasm. “Since you’ve failed to deliver the heir I need multiple times…” He sneered, “And Johnny boy finally went into heat, I figured I’d give him a go. The elders agreed and since you were away...” He offered an explanation with a shrug. 

The blonde alphas just looked at one another, the only sound in the room was the weak whines of an omega in need. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. 

This was the same fate the elders had subjected Ava to. Mated off to an alpha that didn’t love her, that used her just to make an heir and then threw her life away when she failed to produce an heir. 

Regardless of what Steve said, she knew he had Ava killed once the baby was sexed a beta. There could be no other reason that the village continued to hide a murderer. And now Johnny would face the same fate. Jack would tolerate nothing less than an alpha heir.

As she held eye contact with her husband her mind was racing a mile a minute. How would she get justice for the younger sister unjustly taken? How would she protect her younger brother who was now sullied and ineligible to mate with anyone else?

Her mind focused one thing and one thing only the little omega Steve had captured to replace Ava. He would suffer her wrath. He would be a suitable replacement.

This was his fault. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a tough decision to subject Johnny to the treatment he received, but it’s important the dangers of the HYDRA village are displayed. Johnny is receiving from Jack everything a fresh faced and scared Tony thought he was going to get from Bucky and Steve. 
> 
> Tony is in some very real danger. And there is still the murder running around in Steve’s village unchecked and unaccounted for. Poor Tony, hopefully the boys can keep him safe with so many predators about. 
> 
> Are you guys curious to what happens next? You can also place your bets on who the future “children” are lol if you wish.


	8. It’s (not) What You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A God walks amongst men, two shield brothers have a falling out and the safety Tony has come to rely on is threatened. The HYDRA clan Leaders are on their way.

Three days had passed since Bruce came down to the village. Tony had never seen everyone on such high alert before nor such a palatable tension in the air. Everyone who lived on the outer rim of the village was called closer to the main village including, Bruce, Brock and Aida. 

Tony had overheard Steve and Bucky discussing battle plans and strategies concerning another village only a few days ride away. 

“Sometimes when you think you’re being merciful you’re just delaying the inevitable.” Valkyrie said as the large black bird landed on a post beside Tony. She flapped her wings a few times before settling. 

Tony looked at her curiously, “Merciful?” He asked as he covered his mouth. He didn’t need anyone to think he was crazy conversing with a bird. 

“Your Alpha Rogers has his mother’s heart.” She explained. “It makes him a good contrast to Your Alpha Barnes.” She fluffed her feathers a bit, “But it makes him soft. Too soft if you ask me. But nobody asks me.” She complained, cawing loudly, fluffing her feathers again.

Tony was about to ask her another question when Lev ran over to him giggling and making grabby hands at the bird, “Valre!” He chirped trying to climb over Tony to get to said bird. 

The bird turned her head dismissively from him and hopped over to the next post to keep some distance. 

“Ah Lev is Sam around?” He asked the boy knowing it was rare for him to be out of the sight of either Sam or Brock. 

Lev shrugged then reached for Valkyrie again. “Mama, Valre.” He tried to explain again then pouted when Tony picked him up and they walked a few feet away from the bird. “No.” He kicked his feet and made himself heavy. 

“Lev,” Tony chided when he nearly dropped the child. “What has gotten into you.” 

“Oh my Løve, what has gotten into you?” A booming voice asked as unfamiliar footfalls sounded in the snow behind them. 

Tony turned and paused, “Thor?” He asked confused as the large blonde man walked over to him.

“Hello Anthony.” The blonde man nodded as he opened his hands to take the boy. “You are acting quite rude, aren't you child?” He asked the little boy who was suddenly on his best behavior. 

Tony took in Thor’s remarkable and yet mundane appearance. He was tall like Steve with broad shoulders and built up muscles that spoke of power. His hair was long and golden as it flowed over his shoulders untamed. He had a full beard that was braided. He was wearing a simple off-white tunic; a pair of brown pants that barely contained his built, powerful thighs and a pair of common brown boots. 

He looked every bit like the god Tony often saw sitting around in Bruce’s home wearing armor of gold and silver and yet also like a man who lives in the wilderness.

“But how?” Tony asked as Lev all but jumped into the big man’s arms. 

“Daddy.” He mumbled, taking Thor’s beard into his mouth. 

Thor laughed and tickled the boy’s chin. “I’m just here to make sure things don’t get out of hand. Don’t worry Anthony, I appear perfectly human unlike the others.” He motioned towards the black bird who cawed again and then took off. 

A set of low growls sounded behind them. Tony and Thor turned. 

Tony let out a little eep as Brock and Bucky all but stalked up to them. 

“Child, now.” Brock growled holding out a hand expectantly. 

“Rock! Daddy!” Lev said, his mouth was still mostly full of Thor’s beard. 

Brock snarled. Everyone in the village knew Brock was very protective of Levoy. He was quite protective and possessive of anything that he thought was his. 

Thor returned the growl with heartfelt laughter and moved to hand Lev over. “Until next time Løve.” 

Lev kicked, “Noo!” He complained as Brock tucked him under his arm and stormed away complaining about children who wander off only to be eaten by wolves. 

In the meantime, Bucky had placed himself between Tony and Thor growing, “Rymthor, I wasn’t aware Steve called you down from the mountain.” 

Thor smiled, somewhat oblivious, “It is good to see you again, Buchananhingst of Steven’s. I received his word Jackhund was returning to your village so I’ve come to see for myself.” 

“Stay away from Tony.” Bucky said with a warning growl. “Omega, come.” He said quickly leading Tony away. 

Tony was perplexed by Bucky’s strange behavior but also by the fact the alpha could clearly see and interact with Thor. “You shouldn’t be rude to Thor.” Tony said quietly as they reentered the village.    
  
“You shouldn’t be alone with Rymthor.” Bucky puffed his chest out as if daring anyone else to so much as look at Tony. 

Tony could see Brock not far away being calmed down by Sam and Sarah, Lev still looking longingly in the direction they had come. 

~

Sometime later, over lunch Tony watched Bucky and Steve bicker over Thor. 

A messenger had arrived a few minutes before and whispered something to Steve. Bucky seemed really displeased Steve had sent word to Thor and Steve seemingly displeased with Bucky being so. 

The two alphas were clearly stressed out and reacting to everything going on poorly. Tony did his best to just stay out of their way and maintain his main task of loving and caring for Harley. 

“I don’t see why you’re upset.” Steve gestured with his hands. It was odd Tony had never known him to do this before. “Everyone knows Rymthor only has eyes for Bruce -”

“And we all know to preserve his gifts until another Seer is born! Bruce won’t entertain him.” Bucky interrupted rather rudely. He motioned a hand at Tony as if that should say enough. 

“Rymthor knows Tony is mine, he has never transgressed against anyone under my leadership or protection.” Steve replied with a warning. “If we aren’t together in this Buck, Jack will know.” 

“And why wouldn’t I be with you?” Bucky all but snarled out. 

“This wouldn’t be the first time you let your dick get you into trouble.” Steve replied an angry tone taking over. 

Bucky was about to say something when Steve interrupted him. “Tony take Harley and go to Natasha’s and stay until I come to retrieve you.”

Bucky threw down the plate he was holding and the two of them were clearly going to get into a fight. 

Tony quickly took Harley and exited the hut. He worried about the usually close friends but the tension had clearly been boiling between them since the night of the big meeting. Bucky had even taken to sleeping in a different hut the previous night under the guise of visiting Sam and Brock. 

As Tony rushed himself away he conveniently ran into Clint, who went with him the rest of the way. 

Once again at Natasha’s home, Sarah was there with Lev and Jodi. Sam and Brock had been talking with Natasha. 

Upon seeing Tony the red headed beta paused, “Is something wrong?” 

“Steve and Bucky are fighting.” He said soothing Harley, “Steve told me to wait here until he came for me.” 

At that Brock and Sam abruptly left the hut heading in the direction Tony had just come. 

~

Within the hour rumors were circulating that Steve and Bucky had gotten into a fight. Half the village seemed concerned their leader and his number one fighter were at odds. The other half seemed to think it was about time the two alphas split ways. 

This news made Tony extremely nervous. Since the beginning of his time here in the Land of Giants they had been together and now it felt like things were falling apart. 

“Fear not,” Sarah offered him comfort. “Everything will be ok Tony.” She offered patting his arm. “Come let’s go help Jarvis and Ana prepare dinner.” 

Tony nodded and placed Harley down for a nap with Lev then went to assist his old friends and Sarah. 

Tony tried to calm his aching heart, as the night stretched on and finally Clint told him to bunk with Ana and Jarvis, he was still unsettled.  ~~His alphas~~ , Steve and Bucky were fighting and it made his insides squirm and fear begin to encircle his heart. Tony went to sleep that night hoping the two had made up and things would go back to normal in the morning. 

~~~

News of the disagreement between Bucky and Steve reached the Hydra elders via messenger bird. This news was of course shared with; the fresh out of a rut, Jack and his rather disgruntled mate, Sue. 

“We should head down to Steve’s village. It would be in poor taste to leave my little cousin waiting wouldn’t it?” Jack said once the messenger from the elders left. 

Sue growled at him as she placed a cloth on Johnny’s forehead. Jack had been unyielding with the omega and had denied him proper care so now he had a high fever following the ending of his heat. “So now you want to go?” 

“It would be best. I do want to see this new omega slave of Steve’s.” He added, “They must be pretty spectacular and quite fertile if they drew a wedge between Steven and that attack dog of his Barnes.” 

“Johnny can’t travel and someone has to stay with him.” Sue began knowing Jack would want to leave right away. 

“Nonsense. Wrap him up and let him ride with you, we shall leave at first light. I’m going to tell Ward and the others now.” 

Sue wanted to argue but he was already gone. 

“Sorry, Sue.” Johnny said quietly in the fever's tight grip, “Sorry.” 

“That’s not your fault. None of this is your fault.” Sue promised him. “It’s going to be ok.” She pet his head then rubbed his back until he fell asleep. It was so similar to when she’d had to prepare Ava to marry Steve. 

Perhaps it would be better to take Johnny with her. The seer Bruce would have herbs she could use to rid Johnny of anything Jack might have stricken him with. Though he was ruined for anyone else she could at least spare him that and find a way to distract Jack away from him before his next heat.

The next morning the group of 4 was underway. This was supposed to be peaceful talks about the northern part of the river so Jack had no reason to bring actual warriors or fighters for this visit. But Jack already had a plan.

A plan that ended with this new omega of Steve’s taking his knot while Steve and that stupid dog of his Barnes had to watch. Just like he’d been forced to do when Steve married Ava. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rymthor is Thor’s assumed human name. He’s the son of a mountain people unrelated to the two Viking villages. But he’s an alpha all the same so Bucky isn’t happy he was near Tony. 
> 
> Buchananhingst of Steven= Buchanan Stallion of Stevens ( several people have called Bucky Steve’s stallion now lol 😂) 
> 
> Jackhund= Jack hound or Jack Dog (two different people have referred to Jack as a dog lol)
> 
> Thor calls Lev “Løve” which is not a mistake. Lev goes by several different names depending on who’s talking about him and why. Lev, Levoy, Leva are all the same child.
> 
> Look out for potential other works from this AU. It’s bigger than LadyUkkey and I originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do you want to see more of the viking boys?


End file.
